Epilepsy is considered the world's most common serious brain disorder, with an estimated 50 million sufferers worldwide and 2.4 million new cases occurring each year.
Epilepsy is a condition of the brain characterized by epileptic seizures that vary from brief and barely detectable seizures to more conspicuous seizures in which a sufferer vigorously shakes. Epileptic seizures are unprovoked, recurrent and due to unexplained causes.
It is desirable to have a safe, reliable and comfortable method of detecting the occurrence of epileptic seizures to enable monitoring of seizure frequency and severity with a view to diagnosing epilepsy and/or determining appropriate seizure control strategies.
Current techniques for monitoring epileptic seizures rely on EEG recordings, typically performed using EEG electrodes attached to the outer surface of the scalp or via surgically implanted intracranial EEG electrodes.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.